CASTILLOS DE HIELO
by AngelaMort
Summary: Tan fuertes como los eternos hielos de Siberia. Antes de la batalla de las 12 casas. En el lugar mas especial de Camus. Siberia. Nadie es inmune a los sentimientos y Camus aprenderà acerca de los suyos al conocer a esa persona especial.


**DEDICATORIA:****  
**  
_Jueves 30 de Marzo del 2006_ (mismo día de la semana, curioso ¿No?). Minutos antes de comenzar esta historia, se me vino la idea de este fic, así como mi otra creación "Guerrero de la luz" dedicado a Aioros, ahora me puse a pensar y a trabajar mi mente retorcida que de vez en cuando da coherentes frutos (jeje) de hacer este fic, dedicado a... no puedo decir que es mi santo favorito, de hecho el ocupa los últimos lugares (junto con Aioria) de los dorados que mas me gustan (como sabrán muchos, mis consentidos son Mascarita, Shaka, Afrodita, Kanon, Aioros y Shura –Si, raros gustos los míos ¿No?—) pero que sin embargo, el santo de la onceava casa es de los que ocupan los primeros lugares de la mayoría de las fans (Junto con Saga a mi parecer).

También esta historia que leerán a continuación la hice pensando e inspirándome en una de mis películas favoritas y que podría ver una y otra vez sin cansarme: "_Castillos de Hielo_". Si, lo sé, tengo la costumbre de basarme en películas para escribir (o en libros) Je, Je pero es mi estilo y no pienso cambiarlo. Este fic contendrá de todo un poco, muchos ya conocen mis diferentes facetas, como la del humor con las incongruencias que escribo por ejemplo en _"Mas barato por quincena"_, el romance como en mi fic _"Un corazón de cristal",_ acción en "_LXAG"_ y drama "Guerrero de la Luz", este fic espero este hecho superando sus expectativas, tendrá el mismo formato del fic "Guerrero de la luz". Algunas frases como se podrán percatar son sacadas de mi Leyenda Personal y algunos libros del autor Paulo Cohelo.

Espero les guste esta historia, una mezcla de dramatismo, carácter, romance y nieve, y una faceta diferente de Camus, claro, no quitando su esencia natural característica. Pienso que el fic es mas conmovedor si lo leen escuchando _"Through the eyes of love"_ de Melissa Manchester, sound track de esta misma película "_Castillos de hielo_". (solo es un consejo, a mi me gusta leer mientras escucho cierta música, según mi estado de ánimo)

Pues bueno, finalizando con mi perorata (manía mía de hacer mis notas de casi una cuartilla Je) hago la dedicatoria... dedicatoria para aquellas personas que al igual que el protagonista de este fic, trata de evitar sentimiento alguno por alguna persona, pero que al final es vencido por este sentimiento. Para aquellas personas que tiene un corazón fuerte y una gran fuerza de voluntad. Y como siempre, dedicado a aquellos héroes anónimos que hacen de sus sueños una realidad.

Y claro¿Por que no?... ¡Para los del signo de Acuario.!

**ATTE.****  
**_Su loca y desatada autora. Ángela.__  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - -

_"Siempre hay alguien que te dice: __  
__'Ahora que comenzaste, llega hasta el final'._

**PROLOGO:**

Una mañana como cualquiera en aquellas frías mañanas de Siberia, en medio de lo que pareció ser un lago, el cual estaba totalmente congelado, se podía sentir una suave brisa y los iceberg que rodeaban el lugar adornaban los paisajes...

No muy lejos se encontraba una silueta, caminaba tranquilamente, su expresión era fría, sus ojos eran azulados al igual que su larga cabellera, llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas color violáceos, un pantalón azul claro, unos calentadores en las piernas. De repente se detuvo en medio de aquel lago congelado y miro a su alrededor, suspiraba y su mirada cambio radicalmente a una melancólica y llena de tristeza, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un niño que venia corriendo a lo lejos.

-¡Maestro Camus! –musitó bastante agitado aquel niño, un pequeño que no pasaría de los 7 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, el pequeño llego hacia el mencionado- Lamento el retraso Maestro, mil disculpas...-

Aquel muchacho, Camus solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada al recién llegado, sin embargo esa mirada aun era de melancolía, volteó a ver a su alrededor para después dar un suspiro y de nuevo voltear a ver a su pupilo.

-Muy bien Hyoga... –Camus se paro frente al pequeño y de nuevo tenia ese expresión seria- ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en un Santo?-

El rubio vio a los ojos a su maestro, un hombre que intimidaba ante aquella mirada tan penetrante, un poco nervioso titubeó.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar¿Por qué quieres convertirte en santo? –

Hyoga dio un suspiro.

-Por que quiero sacar a mi madre de las profundidades del mar –respondió el rubio-

-Entonces morirás –dijo Camus ante la respuesta de su pupilo, dio un suspiro y le dio la espalda- Mientras tengas esa mentalidad egoísta, algún día, aun cuando te hayas convertido en un santo, morirás.

Camus de nuevo volteo a verlo y levanto su brazo, como señalando algo.

-Observa Hyoga... –Camus señalo los Iceberg que los rodeaban, Hyoga miro a su alrededor- Estos son los hielos eternos que no se han derretido en miles de años... Hyoga, si quieres convertirte en un Santo, tu fuerza debe ser igual a la de estos hielos, que les permite seguir existiendo sin derretirse con la luz solar.

Hyoga al escuchar aquella metáfora vio expectante el paisaje.

-¿Entendiste Hyoga, debes volverte tan fuerte como estos hielos eternos que están en la tierra de Siberia –concluyó Camus quien observo detenidamente el lugar- tan fuerte físicamente como en tu corazón, no caer ante el primer golpe, y no caer ante los sentimientos...

Hyoga volteo a ver a su maestro, ante esto ultimo que dijo, noto que los ojos de Camus se notaban cristalinos, como resistiéndose algo...  
_  
__"La historia cambiara cuando _  
_podamos usar la energía del amor_  
_así como usamos la energía del viento,_  
_de los mares o del átomo."_

- - - - - - - - - -

**♥ - ♠ - ♦ CASTILLOS DE HIELO ♦ - ♠ - ♥  
Por: Ángela-Mort**

Érase una vez un lugar en donde muchas historias habían sucedido, historias donde hombres murieron por lo que creyeron.

Un momento. "Érase una vez" es la mejor manera de comenzar una historia para niños, mientras que "murieron" es una palabra propia no muy agradable para muchas personas. Linda contradicción ¿No? En fin, muchas veces nosotros los seres humanos tratamos de mantener la mitad de nuestra vida en un cuento de hadas, mientras que la otra mitad cae y se golpea en una dolorosa realidad, sin embargo mantengamos este comienzo.

Érase una vez un lugar en donde muchas historias habían sucedido, historias donde hombres murieron por lo que creyeron.

Esos hombres se llamaron caballeros de Atenea, en donde, desde la era de la mitología lucharon por sus sueños, lucharon por una causa justa, lucharon por una libertad, lucharon por la humanidad, lucharon contra esos dioses que bajaron desde el olimpo en un intento de poder.

Desde la ultima guerra santa, una guerra en donde la muerte no brindo perdón, en donde Hades intento apoderarse de la tierra de los mortales, queriéndola adornar con oscuridad y sufrimiento, sin embargo, bien dicen que siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad. Aquellos valientes guerreros lucharon con sus fuerzas, para al final vencer, mas sin embargo hubo una triste realidad, de 88 caballeros, solo sobrevivieron dos, esos dos estarían a cargo del recinto ateniense y preparar a los futuros caballeros, esos que lucharían en una futura guerra santa.

Tiempo después esos caballeros llegarían como la futura esperanza de la humanidad... sin embargo, no se habían percatado de que él mal aparecería en el Santuario de nueva cuenta...

- - - - - - - -

Habían pasado algunos pocos días desde la repentina muerte de Shion, todo en el santuario había cambiado radicalmente, ahora el gobernante, el caballero que sobresalía de los 88 caballeros era ese hombre cruel, la reencarnación del mal, el hombre que ocultaba su identidad como Santo dorado de Géminis, el falso patriarca, Arles.

Una noche de luna llena, en el templo del patriarca se encontraban los 8 santos dorados reunidos (recuerden que Aioria es el ultimo, por así decirlo, en conseguir la armadura, Aioros y Dohko no estaban) y al frente Arles. Estaban sentados en un gran comedor, todo permanecía en silencio, algunos se percataron de que faltaba una persona...

-Muy bien santos de las 12 casas, los he reunido para... –hablo Arles sin embargo fue interrumpido-

-Disculpe el atrevimiento maestro... –irrumpió Milo-

-¿Qué sucede Milo?- pregunto el patriarca sin perder esa compostura firme-

-Falta una persona –respondió el santo de la octava casa- Saga no se encuentra y...-

-Ni vendrá –Arles interrumpió antes de que Milo terminara lo que iba a decir- él se encuentra en otra misión.

Milo asintió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Como les dije, antes de que Milo interrumpiera –habló Arles- los he reunido para hacerles saber que algunos de ustedes viajaran a otras regiones del mundo para que puedan dar entrenamiento a los futuros caballeros, como sabrán, las armaduras de bronce y algunas de plata se encuentran esperando a que algún caballero la porte.

Los presentes solo se limitaron a mirarse unos a otros un poco extrañados.

-Así que, mañana antes del medio día a los que nombre se irán a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamientos, algunos prospectos de caballeros los estarán esperando, hum –musitó Arles- Mu de Aries, tu te iras a Jamhir, en el Tibet.

-Si señor... –respondió Mu en voz baja-

-Shaka de Virgo... –Arles volteo hacia donde él, el rubio quien tenia los ojos cerrados levanto el rostro- tu regresaras a la India-

-Si Maestro, entendido –respondió Shaka-

-Milo, tu simplemente entrenaras más, lo necesitas –dijo Arles, el mencionado lo miro conmocionado- tu iras a la Isla de Milos-

Milo solo asintió cabizbajo.

-Camus de Acuario, tu iras a Siberia oriental, ahí tu serás el que entrene a los prospectos para caballeros de cristal –concluyó el Patriarca-

-Si, Gran Patriarca –asintió Camus junto con esa expresión fría que lo caracteriza-

-El resto de los caballeros, Aldebarán, Mascara de la Muerte, Shura y Afrodita se quedaran resguardando el resto del santuario ¿Han entendido?-

-Si, Maestro –respondieron al unísono los mencionados-

-Eso es todo lo que les tenia que decir, pueden retirarse –dijo el Patriarca quien les dio la espalda-

Los santos poco a poco se fueron de ahí, iban muy calladitos, como si fuesen unos niños regañados.

Mas entrada la noche, en la casa de Acuario, Camus estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa, admiraba por algunos momentos la luna llena que alumbraba con su luz los rincones del recinto, el aire jugaba con sus cabellos, por un momento cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido.

-Hola Camus... –saludo una voz que recién llegaba-

Camus abrió sus ojos y vio a su mejor amigo parado frente a él.

-Milo ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el santo de Acuario-

-Supuse que estarías despierto ¿Puedo...? –preguntó Milo quien miraba la escalera en donde Camus estaba sentado-

-Si, ven –respondió Camus, curiosamente, el santo de Acuario perdía parte de su frialdad al estar con el pequeño escorpioncito, era como su hermano menor-

Milo junto con una sonrisa se sentó al lado de Camus y dio un suspiro.

-Pues solo vine a despedirme, digo, mañana los 2 partiremos a regiones diferentes, tu te iras a Siberia y yo a la Isla de Milos, no muy lejos de acá pero...-Milo fue interrumpido-

-Vamos, no te pongas así, solo será por un tiempo –comentó Camus tratando de animar a su mejor amigo-

-Lo sé... –Milo levemente comenzó a llorar- es que con todo lo que ha sucedido anteriormente, los problemas en el santuario, la muerte del patriarca, la disputa con Aioros...-

-Si, es difícil Milo –dijo Camus quien lo volteó a ver- pero escúchame, en este momento desahógate, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar ¡Hazlo! ... pero después deja esos sentimientos a un lado, que recordarlos no te traerán nada bueno, al contrario...-

Milo se secó las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Es difícil todo lo que estamos viviendo sobretodo a nuestra corta edad, hemos tenido que madurar y ser responsables, nada en esta vida es fácil, esto que ha pasado es lo que apenas estamos viviendo, piensa que en un futuro estaremos en guerras santas y que no podemos caer de esta manera ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?-

Milo solo asintió en manera positiva.

-Vamos Milo... –Camus trató de animarlo, Milo sonrió levemente- ¡Eso me gusta mas! –Camus sonrió-

-Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo –Milo le dio un abrazo-

-Tu igual, bicho –respondió Camus en un modo bromista-

A la mañana siguiente, Camus iba a ser el primero en partir, se despidió de sus compañeros y con su caja dorada en la espalda partió hacia su destino, Siberia.

Había sido un viaje muy largo, atravesó por momentos duros, sin embargo el santo de Acuario era caracterizado por 'eso', por tener una fuerza física y de voluntad increíble. Después de esa larga jornada de viaje, al fin, Camus había llegado a Siberia, era de noche y se podía notar un hermoso cielo despejado, lleno de estrellas, desde esa ubicación, se notaba la constelación de la Osa Mayor en compañía de la estrella Polaris, y unas hermosas auroras boreales color verdosas con un toque violáceos abundaban también en los cielos, dando un espectáculo natural increíble.

Camus por un momento vio aquel paisaje, en verdad era algo hermoso, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tal cosa, quizás desde sus entrenamientos para ser Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

**- - - - - - - -****  
**  
Pasaron unos pocos días desde la llegada de Camus a Siberia. Él había empezado sus entrenamientos con unos pocos niños que se disputaban la armadura de Cristal, era demasiado estricto en un principio, no por que fuera malo, al contrario, quería que sus alumnos fueran fuertes y como su filosofía decía: "Tan fuertes como los eternos hielos de Siberia".  
**  
****- - - - - - - -**  
  
Una madrugada como cualquier otra, Camus había salido hacia un pueblo cercano que se encontraba ahí mismo en ese lado de Siberia Oriental, había salido por algunas provisiones. Los mercaderes abrían desde muy temprano para poder descargar todos sus productos frescos que llegaban para así, poder venderlos mas entrada en la mañana.

Todo seguía oscuro y el frió era intenso. Camus iba de regreso hacia donde él vivía, cerca de donde hacía sus entrenamientos, llevaba consigo algunas bolsas las cuales llevaban comida fresca, sin embargo cuando estaba en las afueras del pueblo se percato de algo.

Ahí mismo había un lago congelado de los muchos que abundaban por esos lugares, vio una silueta sentada en la orilla de este, era una joven mas o menos de su edad, no se le podían ver sus cabellos debido a que llevaba consigo un gorro negro que cubría su cabeza, una chamarra del mismo color, un pantalón gris claro, la joven era de piel muy blanca y sus ojos eran color celestes, por el color de sus cejas, era claro que sus cabellos eran dorados, casi rubios.

Aquella joven estaba sentada colocándose unos patines de hielo color blancos. Al terminar de ponérselos, la joven empezó a patinar alrededor del lago que utilizaba como pista de patinaje, tenia una velocidad increíble, hasta que empezó a hacer mas además de patinar alrededor de aquella pista de hielo, con aquella gracia, empezó una danza sobre el hielo, comenzó a hacer algunos giros dobles en el aire o patinaba en un solo pie, en verdad era hermoso la forma en que se deslizaba por el hielo.

Camus estaba un poco extrañado ¿Qué hacia una joven a esas tempranas horas de la mañana patinando como si nada?. El santo de la onceava casa se quedo fijo en lo que hacia aquella mujer, no es que antes no hubiera visto a alguien patinar sobre el hielo, sin embargo esa joven tenia ese "algo" que hiciese que ese deporte fuera y se viera fácil y hermoso.

De repente aquella joven de nuevo empezó a agarrar impulso, estaba a punto de dar otro giro en el aire, se preparo y se impulso, dio 3 giros sorprendentes en el aire, pero al parecer iba a hacer un cuádruple, al momento de dar la 4ta vuelta, su pie se desvió y fuertemente cayo al suelo, arrastrándose unos cuantos metros mas lejos.

Camus vio con sorpresa aquello, ese salto al parecer era muy peligroso, cuando estaba a punto de ir a ver como estaba, vio que la joven con cierta dificultad se levanto, sus gestos eran de dolor y empezaba a cojear, sin embargo a pesar de eso, aquella mujer siguió patinando, sentía un terrible dolor, sin embargo Camus notó que esa chica no pararía hasta conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba. Así de nuevo agarro impulso y dio otro salto cuádruple, pero fue lo mismo, cayó mal pero esta vez el golpe había sido mas severo.

-¡Agh! –dio un gemido de dolor aquella joven, intento pararse pero no podía-

-Pero que necia... –murmuró Camus un poco irritable hacia si, dejo su mandado a un lado y tranquilamente se acerco a aquella mujer- Oye ¿Estas bien? –

La chica saltó de un susto, no sabia que alguien mas estaba ahí, volteo hacia aquel muchacho quien a pesar del frió, tenia unas ropas demasiado ligeras.

-Si.. –respondió cortante, intentó levantarse pero el dolor era mas grande-

-No deberías hacer ese tipo de ejercicios, son peligrosos –dijo Camus quien la miraba con esa seriedad característica-

El santo de Acuario se agacho y vio su tobillo, lo toco ligeramente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó ella mas que extrañada por el comportamiento de ese desconocido- ¡Agh, duele! –

Camus dio un suspiro y movió ligeramente su cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

-Tienes una fuerte torcedura en el tobillo –dijo Camus sin darle importancia a las quejas de la chica- Deberías estar mas conciente de cómo fuerzas tu cuerpo, niña-

La joven solo bufó molesta, un desconocido la estaba sermoneando. Camus cerro sus ojos y empezó a encender su cosmos, su mano seguía en el tobillo de aquella joven. Ella estaba extrañada ante el comportamiento de este, sin embargo el dolor en su tobillo poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Camus quito su mano del tobillo y abrió sus ojos, se levanto.

-Para la próxima no cometas tantas tonterías –dijo Camus tan serio como siempre y se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse de ahí-

La joven estaba sorprendida, él con solo tocarle su tobillo lo había curado.

-¡Oye, Espera! –exclamó la joven hacia Camus, sin embargo este no le hacia caso, tomo las cosas que llevaba consigo- ¡Oye! –

Camus volteó ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto secamente-

-Gra-Gracias... –respondió la joven- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Eso no importa, niña –respondió Camus quien siguió su rumbo-

-Pero que pedante –murmuró la joven ante el comportamiento de Camus-

Sin embargo se levanto y su tobillo estaba totalmente curado.

**- - - - - - - -****  
**  
Pasaron algunos días. Camus estaba recorriendo el lugar y los alrededores de donde entrenaba, era de madrugada, aproximadamente eran las seis de la mañana, cuando de repente, en el mismo lugar vio a la joven que había sanado días antes, seguía patinando, se acerco para observar un poco, esta vez la joven no cayó, sin embargo no hacia esos giros cuádruples tan peligrosos.

La joven vestía totalmente de blanco, parecía una princesa de nieve, sus cabellos eran peinados por una trenza francesa y un copete que cubría su frente, sin duda sus cabellos eran dorados, casi rubios. La joven se detuvo al notar la presencia de Camus.

-¡Oye, tu! –dijo la joven, Camus tenia ese aspecto serio. La rubia se acercó rápidamente (patinando) hacia él- Oye, tu eres el sujeto que curo mi tobillo el otro día.-

-Si ¿Y que con eso? –preguntó-

-Parece que amanecimos de mal humor –comento sarcásticamente- solo quería darte bien las gracias, te fuiste así como así-

Camus solo se mantenía calladito. La joven lo vio de reojo, un sujeto bastante atractivo... y valiente para estar tan destapado con aquel mortal clima.

-¿Eres de por aquí? –preguntó curiosa-

-No y ya me tengo que ir... –Camus se dio la vuelta y siguió su rumbo, la rubia dio un suspiro y empezó a seguirlo, Camus se percato de ello- Deja de seguirme... –dijo mientras seguía caminando con su mirada al frente-

-Oye, trato de ser amable ¿Por qué te comportas así? –preguntó ella-

-Por que tengo cosas que hacer... –respondió de igual manera-

-¡Uy! –musitó sarcástica- Oye, espera... –

La joven se paro frente a él.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre, no es para que te enojes –comentó inocentemente-

-Soy Camus ¿Ya? –dicho esto, Camus se siguió de frente-

-No eres de aquí ¿Cierto? –preguntó ella-

-No...-

-Mmmhh... –la joven sin importarle lo seguía aun (patinando)-

-Oye, deja de seguirme, te vas a perder... –dijo Camus quien se detuvo en seco y la vio fijamente-

-Conozco este lugar mejor que nadie, es como mi casa –respondió ella sin preocupación alguna- solo me gustaría saber si eres de por acá, digo, seguro provienes de un lugar mas frió para andar vestido de esta manera y además no te había visto antes y por si fuera poco... ¿Cómo hiciste para curar mi herida? –preguntó ella- ¿Acaso eres una de esas personas que se dicen llamar caballeros?-

Camus la vio con sorpresa.

-¿Sabes acerca de los caballeros? –preguntó sorprendido-

-Pues cuando era niña, yo oía que la gente hablaba mucho de ellos, dicen que Siberia es el lugar preferido de los caballeros de cristal, mi mamá me contaba que son gente muy amable y buena –

Camus la vio detenidamente, su mirada cambio a una mas melancólica.

-Así es, soy un Caballero –respondió finalmente-

-¡Entonces eres de Grecia! He oído que de ahí son originarios los caballeros –dijo sorprendida-

-No, no soy griego, soy de Francia-

-¿Francia? -preguntó ella- ¡Wow! Dicen que es muy bello ese país-

Camus de repente puso esa expresión mas seria, volteó a ver a otro lado y fijo su mirada ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella al ver aquella expresión en el santo de Acuario-

-La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho acerca de Francia... –respondió- y no quiero hablar del asunto, así que si me disculpas, debo irme -

Camus comenzó a caminar, siguió su rumbo. La joven se sintió avergonzada.

-¡Oye! –de nuevo lo alcanzo- Lo siento, creo que dije algo que te hizo recordar... algo malo –dijo apenada-

-No te preocupes –respondió con cierta calidez, Camus veía a aquella rubia, su apariencia angelical- ¿Y tu como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Alexis, pero me dicen "Lexie" –respondió junto con una sonrisa-

-¿Y que haces a estas horas patinando? Es peligroso, ya viste lo que sucedió hace algunos días-

-Si, lo sé, pero es la única forma que puedo hacer lo que me gusta –respondió tristemente- desde que murió mamá, mi padre no me deja patinar... mi mamá fue campeona nacional, pero un accidente le arrebató la vida, por eso mi papá piensa que no debo de hacerlo... -

-Oh... –musitó- lo siento...-

-No importa, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenia 3 años, mi sueño es ser una patinadora profesional, como lo fue mi mamá, ir a competencias ¡A las olimpiadas! –dijo entusiasmada- pero sin el apoyo de mi papá no puedo cumplir mi sueño... pero en fin –la joven vio la hora de su reloj- ¡Es tarde, debo regresar! –dijo apresurada- Espero nos volvamos a ver, mucho gusto en conocerte Camus –la joven le regalo una sonrisa y rápidamente se marchó de ahí-

**- - - - - - - - -**  
Y así pasaron los dias desde que Camus habia entablado una conversación con aquella jovencilla llamada Alexis, sin embargo las mañanas en que se dirigia al pueblo, o simplemente caminaba en los alrededores, siempre la veía y era inevitable no establecer una conversación con ella, de hecho, inconsciente mente habia establecido una pequeña amistad con esa chica.

E incluso cuando Camus iba a la ciudad, a veces se encontraban y en el camino platicaban, el padre de Alexis (quien le llamaba "Lexie") ya los había visto juntos, sin embargo no le tomo mucha importancia, al contrario, era una sorpesa ya que su hija no tenia muchos amigos... en realidad no tenia, era una chica muy solitaria, sin embargo, alegre.  
**- - - - - - - - -****  
**  
Camus, una madrugada como otras, había ido al pueblo por algo de provisiones y comida fresca, en el transcurso y como siempre, sabia que se iba a encontrar a Alexis, en sus clásicas practicas de patinaje, ya se había acostumbrado a verla, e inconsciente mente le gustaba hacerlo.

Sin embargo esa madrugada iba a ser diferente, muy diferente...

-¡Por Dios! –Camus vio que a orillas de la 'pista' de patinaje estaba Alexis, tirada en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente y con sangre en su cabeza, había manchado parte del hielo con esta, Camus rápidamente se acerco a ella- ¡Alexis, despierta!-

Alexis en señal de conciencia dio un pequeño gemido, sin embargo era muy débil, Camus sabia que no debía moverla, ya que al ser un golpe en la cabeza, un movimiento en falso y todo habría acabado.

-¿Pero que hiciste? –preguntó preocupado-

Camus trato con su habilidades de Caballero Dorado, al menos disminuirle aquella herida en su cabeza. Había logrado al menos hacerla reaccionar, no había tanto peligro, sin embargo, el golpe había afectado su cabeza.

-Camus... –musitó débilmente Alexis- ¿Eres tu?-

-Si –respondió- Te voy a llevar a un hospital... ¿Qué paso?-

-Me salió el giro cuádruple... –respondió junto con una débil sonrisa- y después caí mal, todo se nublo... y llegaste tu...-

-Tonta... –murmuró Camus-

-El patinaje es lo único que me queda Camus... –dijo débilmente- no me queda otra cosa... estoy sola...-

Camus se quedo en silencio unos momentos, dio un suspiro, no, no podía decirle nada... sus años de entrenamientos se habrían tirado a la basura.. no podía decirle lo que realmente sentía, su orgullo de caballero no se lo permitía... ¿O si?

-¿Y yo? –eran las palabras que Camus no quería decir, sin embargo su corazón las soltaron-

La joven, quien tenia sus ojos cerrados sonrió.

-Tienes razón... –musitó ella- tu eres una gran ayuda y alguien muy especial... –su voz momentáneamente se escucho entre cortada- gracias.

El corazón de Camus empezó a latir rápidamente, sin embargo trato de controlarse. Alexis por otro lado abrió lentamente sus ojos, mostrando tan bella mirada... una mirada que se noto perdida...

-Camus... –musitó preocupada la joven- ¿Dónde estas? –Alexis movió su mano, en busca del santo de acuario, Camus le tomo la mano-

-Aquí estoy.. –respondió extrañado-

-¿Dónde? No te veo... –respondió alterada- ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?-

Camus la miró conmocionado, paso su otra mano frente a ella, esperando alguna reacción, sin embargo, Alexis seguía con esa mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué no veo nada! –preguntó mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-

-Tranquilízate Alexis, simplemente fue el impacto del golpe, te llevare al hospital ¿De acuerdo? –trató de tranquilizarla-

Alexis solo asintió, estaba asustada. Camus delicadamente la cargo en brazos y rápidamente se dirigió al hospital del pueblo.

**- - - - - - -****  
**  
Camus no había desatendido sus entrenamientos, era demasiado responsable, sin embargo, a pesar de su orgullo él iba a ver al hospital a Alexis. Habían pasado tan solo 2 días desde el accidente y ella se encontraba en el hospital.

Esa misma tarde, el santo de Acuario fue al hospital, llegó a su habitación, estaba sola, en esa cama blanca, estaba sentada, con la mirada perdida, los ojos llorosos, una venda cubría su cabeza...

-¿Se puede? –preguntó Camus quien dio algunos leves golpes en la puerta, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna-

Camus lentamente se acerco a ella, sentía pena y tristeza al verla así, cuando al conocerla era entusiasta, ahora, parecía una estatua de hielo, sin vida...

Alexis a causa del golpe, le diagnosticaron un severo coágulo en el cerebro, lo que le afecto parte de su sistema nervioso, afectando principalmente la vista, solo podía ver leves luces y sombras.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Camus- sé que es tonto, pero ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Alexis movió ligeramente su cabeza, se iba guiando por medio de su voz y curiosamente sus ojos se enfocaron en Camus, unos ojos llorosos, unas ojeras de tanto llorar...

-Estoy ciega... –respondió ella con la voz entre cortada- así me siento Camus, ciega e inútil... con una vida arruinada y todo por ser tan estúpida, mi padre tenía razón, debí hacerle caso...

Camus tragó saliva y a la vez se sorprendió por aquellas palabras...

-Mi sueño, mi única ilusión en la vida se fue de un momento a otro... ¡Lo arruine todo! –al momento de exclamar lo ultimo, se volteó y tiró las cosas de una mesita que estaba junto a su cama, todo se esparció en el piso haciendo un gran escándalo- Por favor vete, quisiera estar sola...

-Como quieras... aun que esto no debería detenerte –respondió Camus seriamente, para después salir de la habitación e irse del lugar-

**- - - - - - - -****  
**  
Pasaron varios días desde aquel encuentro, Alexis se la vivía en su casa, encerrada y llorando casi todo el tiempo. Camus trataba de no pensar en la situación y se la vivía entrenando a sus discípulos, enseñando el valor del cero absoluto y ser indiferente a cuanto todo tipo de sentimientos.

-¿Han entendido? –pregunto Camus con esa seriedad y voz intimidante-

Los pupilos del santo de Acuario asintieron levemente.

-¡Deben dejar a un lado sus recuerdos y todo aquello que los debilita, todo eso solo será una carga en la hora del combate, tienen que ser tan fríos como los mismos hielos de esta tierra! –Camus vio de reojo a todos su alumnos, tan apenas unos niños... pero que ironías las del santo de Acuario, hablando de olvidar sentimientos cuando él ni siquiera podía entender los suyos-

Esa misma noche, Camus se encontraba sentado en la superficie de una roca cubierta de nieve, observaba los cielos, las estrellas, las auroras boreales que adornaban estas y pensaba, inevitablemente pensaba en esa chica, la única que al menos le podía sacar un suspiro, él en el fondo estaba preocupado sobre su salud, no física, su salud anímica, la ultima vez que la había visto estaba mal, demasiado mal...

Camus se levanto de su lugar, tenia intenciones de ir a verla...

-¿Pero que me pasa? No puedo hacerlo –comentó hacia si, sin embargo algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo, si no, no iba a estar del todo tranquilo-

Camus rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pueblo, al llegar a este vio que ya casi no habían personas en las calles, el frió era cruel, sin embargo estaba tranquilo, a lo lejos pudo ver que alguien se acercaba, un hombre con una gruesa chamarra de piel y un sombrero al estilo ruso del mismo material.

-¡Al fin te he encontrado, muchacho! –el hombre se acerco a Camus, este lo vio con extrañeza, hasta que vio el rostro de ese hombre- Muchacho, eres el único que he sabido que mi Lexie confía, eres su único amigo ¿O me equivoco? –preguntó desesperado, era él, su padre-

-¿Usted es...? –pregunto Camus sorprendido-

-Mi Lexie cada día esta peor, por favor, ayúdala, te lo suplico –rogó el hombre- no come, no quiere hacer nada, solo se la pasa en ático de la casa... se que tu estos últimos meses has entablado una amistad con ella, te lo suplico, habla con ella...-

Camus asintió, el hombre agradecido le indicó que lo siguiera, caminaron no muy lejos hasta llegar a la casa de Alexis, pequeña pero modesta, de 3 pisos, al entrar el padre de esta le indico el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, Camus subió a tal lugar, un ático lleno de cajas, muebles y cosas viejas. Camus busco con la mirada a Alexis, solo escucho un sollozo. Camus se acerco a este y al encontrar el interruptor de la luz, la activo e ilumino levemente el lugar y ahí la vio, sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, en verdad estaba muy mal, toda desaliñada del cabello, esos cabellos rubios que ahora lucían opacos y sin vida, se veía mas delgada y muy ojerosa, esos hermosos ojos azules habían perdido su encanto...

-Alexis... –musitó Camus y se acerco a ella cuidadosamente, la joven se guió por medio de su voz, se veía consternada- Mira en que te has convertido...-

-Camus... ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella con cierta sorpresa-

-Vine a ver como estabas... y realmente te ves... –

-¿...mal? –la joven a titubeos se levantó- ¡No sabes como me siento, me juzgan sin siquiera preguntarme, estoy ciega, son una carga para todos, una discapacitada! –gritó con desesperación la joven-

-¿Eso piensas? –preguntó Camus manteniendo ese calma y seriedad en su rostro- Entonces eres una tonta... por que no es así, te has dejado vencer tan fácilmente... solo me das lástima-

-¿Y tu quien demonios te crees para venirme a decir estas cosas? –la joven de nuevo derramó lagrimas- ¡No sabes por lo que estoy pasando, primero mi mamá, ahora esto, realmente hubiera preferido no nacer!-

-Entonces ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí si eso piensas? –pregunto exaltado- ¿Por qué no eres lo suficiente mente capaz de enfrentar tus problemas? Simplemente eres una tonta, la que no comprende nada eres tu y te diré algo, yo perdí a mis DOS padres cuando era un infante, tuve que madurar y ser responsable de mi mismo aun siendo un niño, a diario vi gente morir tanto cercana como ajena a mi, sufrí de los peores maltratos físicos durante mis entrenamientos aquí en Siberia, pasaba noches y días enteros sin dormir ni comer, pude haber muerto y pude haber caído en depresiones peores de las que estas viviendo, pero no, salí adelante, enfrenté mis miedos y mis responsabilidades, y si, hubo días en que deseaba morir, en que maldecía mi destino y mi suerte, sin embargo hoy en día puedo decir que todos los momentos en que sufrí, todas esas marcas y cicatrices las cargo como si fueran mis medallas y que te quede claro –Camus tomo un poco de aire y dio un suspiro, pero tomó el suficiente valor- me has decepcionado, pensé que eras diferente a las demás personas, que ibas a hacer de tu sueño una realidad, pero veo que no es así, eres demasiado débil para soportar las pruebas que la vida te pone en frente y ese tipo de personas solo podrán recibir de las demás lastima...

Camus se dio la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse.

-Camus, espera... –musitó la joven- yo... yo no sabia... ¿Tan estúpida soy?-

El santo de la onceava casa se volvió hacia Alexis, la joven estaba muy desorientada.

-No –respondió Camus finalmente-

La joven con ayuda de sus manos empezó a guiarse, tratando de no chocar contra nada, Camus se acerco a ella y la guió.

-No quería lesionarme... no pretendía hacerme daño... –musitó la joven quien parecía ver a los ojos a Camus, sin embargo veía solo sombras, sus ojos no paraban de llorar- ...en serio...

-Esta bien, no importa, se que no quisiste hacerte ningún daño, fue un accidente... –Camus le acaricio el rostro- solo regresa y deja de llorar...-

Alexis sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un abrazo al santo de Acuario, el cual lo agarró de sorpresa, su corazón latió rápidamente y le devolvió aquel abrazo.

**- - - - - - - -****  
**  
La tarde siguiente, Camus y Alexis estaban en una pista de hielo, un lago congelado, un poco alejado del pueblo. El padre de Lexie había comprendido el amor que le tenia al patinaje su hija y Camus iba a ayudarla a salir adelante, por las mañanas entrenaba a sus discípulos, había reducido un poco el tiempo para estar con ella. Camus se sentía extraño, su verdadero ser había salido a la luz gracias a ella, cosa que nadie se había imaginado.

Alexis tenia puestos sus patines de hielo y con ayuda de Camus, se iba deslizando sobre este, iba sujetando su mano, sin embargo estaba insegura del todo.

-Por favor Camus, no vayas tan rápido... –dijo la rubia, temerosa-

-Vamos Alexis ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? –pregunto Camus indiferente mientras la guiaba por la pista-

-No.. no tengo miedo... –respondió con cierta duda-

-Si, tienes miedo y lo vas a superar, me oyes... así que ahora te voy a soltar –

-No, por favor... –Alexis titubeó por un momento-

Camus la soltó en ese momento, la joven estaba aterrada, sin embargo poco a poco empezó a deslizarse y patinar lentamente en el hielo.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! –dijo Alexis junto con una sonrisa, sin embargo en un descuido perdió el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas. Camus se acerco a ella, estaba parado frente a la rubia, sin embargo solo la observaba.

-Ponte de pie –ordenó Camus quien tenia los brazos cruzados-

La joven guiándose por su voz volteó hacia donde él, estaba consternada.

-¿Qué esperas? Ponte de pie! –volvió a repetir-

Alexis intento pararse, sin embargo resbalaba.

-¿Te das por vencida tan fácilmente? –preguntó Camus-

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó Alexis con cierta molestia en su voz-

-¿Acaso no tienes el valor? Ponte de pie –repitió Camus quien ignoro sus palabras-

-¡Te odio! –exclamo furiosa quien a gatas intento alcanzar a Camus, este sin embargo indiferente a su actitud retrocedía ante las agresiones de Alexis-

-En pocos meses se realizara una competencia, un cazador de talentos de patinaje artístico vendrá... ¿Vas a renunciar? –preguntó de repente mientras la veía en el hielo-

Alexis al escuchar tal cosa se quedo anonadada.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó sorprendida-

-¿Qué si vas a renunciar? –volvió a preguntar-

-¿Tanta Fe tienes en mí? –

-¿Tu crees que estaría perdiendo mi tiempo en vano si no creyera en ti? -

Alexis en ese momento lo comprendió todo.

-¿Crees que pueda patinar en este estado?-

-¿Y cual sería el motivo para que no puedas hacerlo? –Camus se acerco lo suficiente y la ayudo a levantarse- Te diré algo, la vista es crucial, obviamente para mirar el rumbo que llevas, sin embargo, al no tenerla no significa que seas una inútil, no tienes por que limitarte, usa tu sexto sentido, tu intuición...-

Camus la tomo de la mano y la llevo por alrededor de la pista.

-Cierra los ojos Alexis –indicó Camus, la joven obedeció- siente el viento rozar tus mejillas, trata de sentir el hielo en el cual te deslizas, siente tus movimientos, el equilibrio de tu cuerpo... -

Camus poco a poco la fue soltando, así, Alexis tomó la suficiente confianza y valor para deslizarse por si misma, sin pensarlo 2 veces patinó alrededor y fue hacia el centro, el lugar era amplio. La joven poco a poco recobraba esa fuerza y esa ilusión, sus movimientos empezaban a ser los de antes, daba giros, no tan rápidos pero si bien hechos, hasta que en uno de sus impulsos dio un salto haciendo un giro doble, al caer titubeó un poco, pero era casi perfecto.

-Lo... logre... –la joven sonrió mientras tomaba aire- ¡Lo logre, Camus¡Lo hice! –Alexis busco a Camus, intentando descifrar si decía algo, Camus se acerco a ella, estaba sonriendo, cosa que no hacia muy a menudo-

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó él quien estaba a su espalda-

La joven se giró y le sonrió.

-Camus yo... –la joven se abalanzó hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente-

Su abrazo duró varios segundos, hasta que ambos sintieron ese silencio incomodo, la joven poco a poco se separó de él, quedando sus rostros a poca distancia de separación, Alexis le sonreía, quizás no lo podía ver, sin embargo podía sentirlo. Por otro lado, Camus solo bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro, él sabia perfectamente que no se podía enamorar, ni mucho menos tener algo que ver con ella, pero en las circunstancia en que se encontraba era imposible negar sus sentimientos, esos que lo empezaban a reprimir.

-... yo sé que eres un caballero, sin embargo yo... Te quiero... –dijo finalmente Alexis- ...demasiado, me has ayudado tanto, me gusta estar con tigo, me siento tan bien, me siento enamorada... –Alexis dio un suspiro de nerviosismo- perdón por decirte hace un rato que te odiaba, no era verdad... –Alexis fue interrumpida, Camus colocó su dedo índice en sus labios-

-No te preocupes –respondió él- se que debo mantener esta indiferencia, por mis años de entrenamiento y la posición en la que estoy, realmente no pensé que algo así me llegaría a suceder, al conocerte a ti mi vida dio un gran cambio y yo... yo también siento lo mismo, sin embargo no puedo pedirte mas, por que mi destino no es este, es uno diferente, mi destino quizás será morir... no puedo ofrecerte más...-

La joven a pesar de aquellas palabras sonrió.

-Eso lo se... –musitó- el haberte conocido para mí es mas que suficiente... – Alexis acerco suficientemente su rostro al de Camus y por primera vez lo besó, tomándolo de sorpresa.

Camus le correspondió de la misma manera, sin titubeos ni dudas, se besaron como si el mundo se fuera acabar, al finalizar el beso, ambos se sonrieron...

**- - - - - - - -****  
**  
Pasaron algunas semanas desde aquella confesión por parte de ambos, Alexis había recuperado toda esa confianza, a pesar de que no podía ver, su apariencia y actitud había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

Camus en el tiempo que tenia libre, estaba a su lado, la ayudaba, ya era seguro, Lexie iba a participar en esa competencia próxima a realizarse, sin embargo, manteniendo en secreto su ceguera, lo cual no iba a ser fácil.

El gran día había llegado, en la pista de patinaje en donde se iba a realizar la competencia había mucha gente, muchas concursantes muy bellas, lucían radiantes, era muy importante, quizás 2 o 3 serian elegidas para ser entrenadas y quizás elegidas para que en un tiempo mas adelante, participaran en verdaderas competencias, y por que no, unas olimpiadas.

La competencia se estaba llevando a cabo, las competidoras hacían sus rutinas, en verdad era sorprendente el talento que tenían ellas...

Mientras tanto, en el camerino donde estaba Alexis, afuera Camus estaba parado, recargado en la pared, esperando algo, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Camus, no puedo salir, me da pena.. –murmuró la joven-

-¿Pero que dices? Quiero verte, vamos –insistió Camus-

-Es que... nunca he usado un vestido de patinaje y bueno... –la joven bastante apenada salió, tenia puesto un vestido color azul marino, todo liso, el único detalle que tenia era un cuello blanco redondo, en la orilla izquierda de este venia bordado su nombre "Lexie", peinada una media cola, haciendo lucir sus cabellos rubios- ¿Y bien?-

Camus estaba impresionado, en verdad era hermosa, se veía hermosa.

-Vaya, te ves espectacular –respondió él-

-Gracias –dijo Alexis mientras se sonrojaba- este vestido perteneció a mi mamá¿Puedes creer que mi papá lo haya arreglado? Y lo mas sorprendente ¿Qué me lo haya puesto sola? –preguntó sonriente-

Camus sonrió ante sus palabras, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –le murmuró al oído-

-Todo es gracias a ti... –Alexis le sonrió, tomo aire y dio un suspiro- Te amo... –dijo finalmente-

Camus la vio con sorpresa ante estas ultimas palabras, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, por unos momentos se quedo callado y bajo la mirada.

-Si tu no sientes lo mismo, no importa, sin embargo yo necesitaba decírtelo, por que eso es lo que siento...-

Camus solo la besó, para sorpresa de Alexis, el beso duro solo unos pocos segundos.

-­Yo igual... –le dijo en susurro- Te... amo...-

Ambos se sonrieron, hasta que anunciaron el turno de Lexie.

-Es hora... –musitó un poco nerviosa-

-Tranquila... –Camus le dio un beso en la mejilla, le tomo la mano y la guió hacia la entrada de la pista.

-Camus... –dijo Alexis antes de entrar- ¿Y mi papá? –

-En primera fila, no te preocupes –respondió, Lexie le dirigió una sonrisa-

-La ultima patinadora a realizar el programa Obligatorio es Alexis Korkova, será su primera actuación, una novata originaria de aquí de Siberia, hija de la ya fallecida campeona nacional... –dijo el anunciador- démosle la bienvenida. Damas y caballeros, Alexis Korkova.-

-Vamos... –murmuro Camus-

Alexis asintió, al pisar el hielo sintió un poco de nerviosismo, no podía ver mucho, solo luces y nubosidad, sin embargo patino tranquilamente hasta el centro de la pista, estaba seria y pensativa, parecía que miraba fijamente el hielo.

La música empezó a sonar, la melodía de "Ice Castles", sin embargo ella no se movía...

-Por mi mamá... por mi papá... por Camus quien me ayudo a salir adelante... –murmuro hacia si, todos la miraban fijamente, hasta que lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo, conforme avanzaba la música, ella hacia mas esos movimientos, esa danza en el hielo, hasta tomar la suficiente confianza y patinar como ella solo lo sabia hacer, poco a poco fue tomando la atención y admiración de los presentes, conforme daba los giros y los saltos, la gente aplaudía y exclamaba de emoción.

Camus la observaba, ya estaba, había hecho su trabajo, ya había superado ese miedo. Pero que ironías, pensaba Camus en ese momento, era increíble que una jovencita común y corriente le hubiera robado la atención, y sobre todo enamorado, sin embargo, Camus tenia algo en mente, jamás iban a estar juntos, ambos ya tenían ese destino marcado y no había marcha atrás.

Mientras tanto Lexie seguía cautivando a los presentes, de repente cuando ya estaba por terminar la rutina de Lex, se impulso y dio ese giro que le había quitado la vista, el cuádruple. Camus observo aquello, su mirada era de conmoción, sin embargo ese salto fue limpio, Alexis lo había logrado, sin ningún titubeo, lo que causo gran euforia entre el publico quienes se levantaron de sus lugares y aplaudieron con emoción.

La rutina había terminado, la limpieza y la manera artística que ella solo podía hacer. El publico comenzó a lanzarle rosas, ella con una sonrisa empezó a patinar alrededor de la pista, agradeciendo, sin embargo algo no estaba bien...

-¡Lex, cuidado con las flores! –advirtió Camus, sin embargo entre todo el alboroto, la patinadora no escucho la advertencia y sin mas, cayo al suelo, en ese momento todos guardaron silencio y la vieron con sorpresa-

Lexie trató de levantarse, sin embargo resbalaba, empezó a sentir miedo de nuevo y se quedo ahí, inmutada, Camus por otro lado, sin importarle lo demás, entro a la pista y lentamente camino hacia ella, se acerco y le toco el hombro, Lexie conmocionada levanto su rostro, Camus la ayudo a levantarse, quedaron frente a frente.

-Olvidamos las flores... –comentó Camus en un tono irónico-

El publico solo murmuraba, estaban conmocionados por lo que veían y la forma de reaccionar de Lexie. Como una ciega, Camus la ayudaba a deslizarse, la llevo al centro de la pista, conforme lo hacían, poco a poco se escuchaban aplausos, cada vez mas ruidosos, llenos de emoción y apoyo, se habían dado cuenta de su incapacidad.

-Felicidades... –dijo Camus a Lexie quien se paro frente a ella, poco a poco la fue soltando, Lexie al sentir aquello se conmociono-

-No me dejes sola... –dijo ella un poco asustada-

-Nunca... –respondió Camus-

Los aplausos no paraban, el padre de Lexie estaba llorando ante lo que veía.

**- - - - - - - -****  
**Todo había acabado, Camus abrazaba a Alexis de la cintura, estaba a sus espaldas, parecían observar las estrellas y las auroras boreales que adornaban los cielos, justamente en el lugar donde se habían conocido, sin embargo Camus solo lo podía hacer...

-Camus... –Alexis se volteo quedando frente a frente- mañana mismo parto hacia Moscú –dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz-

-Es fantástico... –respondió Camus tratando de animarla- cumplirás tu sueño ¿Qué no te pone feliz?-

-Claro... a pesar de mi condición, sin embargo... -la chica comenzó a sollozar- ya no estaré con tigo...-

-Escúchame Lex, ambos sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos, a mi también me duele, sin embargo tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas, tu tienes que dar el ejemplo y yo, yo debo de cumplir el compromiso que tengo con Atenea ¿Comprendes?-

-Si, eso lo sé perfectamente... solo que me cuesta aceptarlo... –musitó a punto de llorar-

Camus sabia que era la ultima vez que estaría con ella de esa forma, si embargo era lo mejor, le acaricio el rostro y la beso, por ultima vez, como jamás lo volvería a hacer...

**- - - - - - - -****  
**  
Años después...

_Después de la tormenta...__  
_  
En esos años, después de lo de Camus en Siberia, pasaron sucesos inesperados, batallas crueles, la primera, la muerte de los caballeros de plata ante la fuerza de los caballeros de Bronce, seguido de la batalla contra el patriarca, dios de la guerra y enemigo de Atenea, Ares.

Algunos Santos Dorados poco a poco perdieron la vida, en la casa de Acuario, Camus había terminado aquella terrible pelea en contra de su alumno, el caballero Cygnus, Hyoga... Ambos se habían lanzado la ejecución de aurora el uno al otro...

_-Muy bien Hyoga, estar en tan difícil situación logrando la ejecución de aurora, hiciste tu propio truco, te has llevado todo de mi, adquiriste el cero absoluto mientras podías sentir algo justo entre la vida y la muerte..._ –Camus titubeo por algunos momentos, su cuerpo y armaduras estaban totalmente congeladas- _... lograste algo mas allá que tu maestro y al fin despertaste el principal cosmos, el séptimo sentido, has crecido tanto por que lo que tu creíste estaba bien y deseo poder dejarte conservarte el poder y seguir viviendo pero no puedo perdonarme Hyoga... no puedo... ¡Agh!_ –Camus dio un gemido de dolor, para después desfallecer y caer al suelo... el santo de Acuario vio su vida pasar en un segundo, recordó viejas memorias que quería borrar, para ser indiferente, sin embargo fue en vano-

-_Camus, tu renunciaste a tu cero absoluto renunciando a tu vida, jamás olvidare todas las cosas que me enseñaste, gracias Camus, mi maestro y adiós..._ –Hyoga igual estaba totalmente congelado, segundos después de que Camus desfalleciera, Hyoga también cayo al suelo, ambos estaban perdiendo la vida totalmente segundo a segundo... Hyoga fue el único sobreviviente.

En ese instante, en otro lugar lejos de Grecia, en Rusia, para ser exactos, Alexis, quien ya era una adulta se despertó de golpe, estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla, sudaba frió y se había levantado de golpe de su cama, algo no estaba bien, empezó a tener un mal presentimiento...

_-"Adiós, cuídate, nunca te olvidare..."-__  
_  
Escuchó una voz la joven, la cual le conmociono aun mas, esa voz le era muy conocida. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin motivo alguno comenzó a llorar, algo malo le había sucedido a Camus, de eso estaba segura.

La joven aun no veía de todo bien, había sido sometida quizás a algunas operaciones de la vista, sin embargo lo único que veía era un panorama nublado, todo borroso, sin embargo no era motivo para detenerse, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la joven tomo el primer vuelo a Grecia, no se quedaría con esa duda y conmoción que la atormentaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegó a Grecia, era guiada por algunas personas que de inmediato reconocieron a la gran patinadora invidente, "La princesa del hielo" como le llamaban. Lexie logro llegar al territorio prohibido, el santuario, sin embargo ya no lo era tanto, ya que los guardias de Ares habían abandonado el lugar, los únicos que cuidaban aquello eran los santos de plata que quedaban vivos y los caballeros dorados.

Alexis con ayuda de su bastón para invidentes lograba guiarse, veía muy borroso a su alrededor, solo podía visualizar luces y sombras. La joven siguió caminando por el lugar, no se escuchaban ruidos en los alrededores, solo el viento resoplar, hasta que alguien llego por detrás de ella... (la batalla de las 12 casas había cesado)

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó la voz de un hombre-

Alexis se guió por medio de la voz y logro ver una sombra justo a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar niña ¿Quién eres tu y como llegaste? –insistió la voz- este es un lugar sagrado y peligroso, y tu no puedes estar aquí-

-Lo... lo lamento –dijo apenada- pero busco a alguien... –

-¿Buscas a alguien? –pregunto extrañado- Pues te equivocaste de lugar, este es el santuario de Atenea y... –pero la voz fue interrumpida-

-Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto, la persona que conozco vive aquí, por favor ayúdeme... –suplicó Lexie con lagrimas en los ojos-

Aquel hombre vio con compasión a aquella joven ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Solo buscaba a alguien, lo cual era muy extraño...

-¿Quién es esa persona a la que tanto buscas? –preguntó-

-Busco a Camus, el santo dorado de Acuario –respondió ella-

Aquel muchacho se quedo pasmado ante lo que oía¿Cómo era posible que conociera a Camus, el joven tragó saliva y su mirada cambio a una mas triste...

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella al notar un silencio de parte de aquel-

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto él-

-Mi nombre es Alexis, conocí a Camus en Siberia, él me ayudo mucho –respondió con cierta melancolía-

-Así que tu eres Alexis... –musitó el muchacho un tanto sorprendido, Alexis se quedo extrañada ante aquellas palabras-

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó curiosa-

-Mi nombre es Milo, el caballero dorado de Escorpión –respondió finalmente-

-Milo de Escorpión... –dijo Alexis con cierta sorpresa- al igual que Camus, eres un caballero dorado, supongo que conoces a Camus ¿No?-

-Así es... yo lo conocí –respondió con tristeza-

Alexis al oír ese tono de voz y ese "conocí" inmediato supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Cómo que 'conociste'? –preguntó temerosa ante la respuesta-

Milo dio un suspiró- escúchame, es difícil pero... justamente hace algunas horas hubieron terribles batallas, por eso el santuario se ve tan solo y triste –Milo dio un suspiro-

-Le sucedió algo malo a Camus ¿Cierto? –pregunto ella un tanto preocupada-

-Escucha Alexis, debes de ser fuerte... –Milo guardo silencio por algunos momentos- Camus murió, hace algunas horas fue sepultado junto con otros compañeros que también murieron en aquellas batallas...-

Alexis al escuchar aquello soltó su bastón y se llevo la mano a la boca, estaba realmente impactada por aquella noticia, la joven empezó a llorar y se hincó en el suelo...

-Esta muerto... ¡Esta muerto! –Lexie lloraba con desesperación-

Milo solo la observaba desde su lugar, si mirada igual era de tristeza, digo, había perdido a su mejor amigo en una batalla cruel y despiadada, aun que también Shura, Mascara de Muerte, Afrodita y Saga habían perecido...

-Lo siento, en verdad.. –musitó Milo-

-Milo... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –pregunto ella quien volteo a verlo- Llévame hacia la tumba de Camus, te lo ruego-

-Lo siento pero...-

-Te lo suplico, será por un corto momento y después me voy... por favor –suplicó la joven-

Milo se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse y le dio su bastón...

-De acuerdo –respondió él- yo se que para Camus fuiste una persona muy especial, él me hablo de ti, no mucho, pero lo hizo-

-Gracias... –respondió ella-

Ya en el cementerio: un lugar desolado y triste, estaba en las afueras del santuario, cerca de un barranco. Habían varias tumbas y las lapidas que las encabezaban, los epitafios venían escritos en griego y la mayoría de las tumbas pertenecían a los caballeros de plata ya fallecidos, en otra sección estaban las tumbas de los ancestros caballeros dorados de tiempos atrás y 5 tumbas que resaltaban mas que las demás, ya que estaban recién cavadas, las de los recientes santos dorados: Géminis, Cáncer, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

Milo coloco a Alexis frente a la tumba de Camus.

-Aquí es... –dijo Milo con mucha tristeza-

Lexie no respondió, solo lloraba en silencio, se agacho y con su mano toco la tierra de la tumba.

-Que sorpresas nos da la vida ¿No es así, Camus? –murmuró la joven- Pensaras que estoy loca, pero ayer oí tu voz, oí que te despedías... ¿Y te digo algo? Yo tampoco te olvidare jamás, por que yo te... desde el ultimo día en que estuvimos no deje de pensar en ti, de quererte... quien iba a pensar que aquel día seria el ultimo en que te vería con vida... Te amo Camus, no me importa si ya no estas físicamente aquí...-

Milo al escuchar aquellas palabras vio con cierta sorpresa a Lexie, en verdad Camus se había guardado muchas cosas, sin embargo por respeto decidió no preguntar nada. Alexis con lagrimas en los ojos se levanto.

-Creo que es mejor irme de aquí... –dijo Lexie con una voz entre cortada-

Milo asintió y la guió.

_...Siempre llega la calma.__  
_  
Después de las 12 casas, siguieron las batallas en Asgard, Poseidón, Hades y finalmente contra el Olimpo, donde a los santos dorados habían sido castigados por revelarse ante los dioses, sin embargo Atenea dio la cara por ellos...

La única condición para perdonarlos era: renunciar a ser caballeros, no pelear nunca mas. Atenea aceptó, sin embargo dando y dando, los dioses jamás tocarían el reino que le pertenecía a Atenea.

**- - - - - - - -****  
**  
Los caballeros de Atenea les habían otorgado una nueva vida, vivían en el santuario, así que comenzaron de nuevo...

-¿A dónde vas Camus? –preguntó Milo al ver que su amigo estaba por irse del santuario-

-Regreso a Siberia –respondió Camus, al principio con esa seriedad característica, después sonrió levemente- tengo un asunto pendiente...-

-¿Cómo sabes que esta en Siberia? –Milo mantenía esa sonrisa-

-Simplemente lo sé, bicho... –respondió Camus, quien se dio la vuelta-

-Camus, espera... –dijo Milo, Camus volteó ligeramente- Suerte amigo –

-Gracias Milo –respondió Camus quien partió hacia su destino.

Camus hizo un viaje largo, hasta que llego a Siberia, ese lugar tan especial, donde técnicamente donde creció, aprendió, vivió y amó. Era de noche, ese paisaje en los cielos no había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de hermoso. Caminó por los alrededores, hasta que en ese lugar en especifico vio una silueta patinar, esos singulares movimientos pertenecían a una persona.

Camus sintió una emoción que hace mucho no sentía, su corazón dio muchos latidos, sentía que se le iba a salir. Seguía siendo hermosa, y esa forma de patinar era única.

Alexis patinaba, tenia los ojos cerrados, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Camus, hasta que de golpe se detuvo y abrió los ojos, en dirección al santo de acuario, quien permanecía parado en la orilla de aquella pista, observándola.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunto la rubia curiosamente, podía ver borroso, pero mas claro que antes-

Camus se acerco a ella lentamente, tratando de mantener el misterio.

-¿Ya me olvidaste, Lex? –preguntó Camus-

La joven sintió un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, estaba mas que anonadada ante aquella voz tan conocida.

-"Imposible..." –pensó ella- ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Camus...-

La joven se llevo su mano a la boca, estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡No... tu no eres Camus, el murió hace pocos años... no juegues así! –exclamo la joven quien se soltó a llorar-

Camus se acerco lo suficiente y se quedo frente a frente, ella pudo ver levemente su rostro, sin duda, era él...

-Camus... ¿Cómo es posible...? Tu... –Alexis no podía hablar de la impresión-

-Me otorgaron una nueva vida –respondió- Atenea nos salvó... si, pase por muchos obstáculos, sin embargo estoy de vuelta, comenzaré de nuevo... –

Alexis estaba llorando, sin dudarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, Camus de igual manera le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre... –musitó Lexie entre lagrimas- que jamás te volvería a ver, tuve tanto miedo, te necesitaba mucho!-

-Pero aquí estoy... –Camus le sonrió, se estaba conteniendo a llorar-

Lexie se limpio los ojos y sonrió.

-Quédate con migo... –dijo Alexis quien le sonrió-

-Siempre... –le respondió de la misma forma...

...para después besarse, recobrando el tiempo en que estuvieron separados el uno y el otro, como final de película romántica, sin ninguna curiosidad por saber qué pasará después de que salga el "FIN" al final de la historia.

Sin embargo, si algún día alguien decidía contar esta historia, le pediría que la empezase como los cuentos de hadas los cuales siempre dicen:  
_Érase una vez..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_"Durante toda mi vida he entendido el amor __  
__como una especie de esclavitud consentida._  
_Pero esto no es así: la libertad solo existe cuando existe el amor._  
_Quien se entrega totalmente, quien se siente libre,_  
_ama al máximo. Y quien ama al máximo, se siente libre._  
_Pero en el amor, cada uno de nosotros _  
_es responsable por lo que se siente,_  
_y no puede culpar a otro por eso._  
_Nadie pierde a nadie, por que nadie posee a nadie._  
_Y esta es la verdadera experiencia de la libertad:_  
_tener lo mas importante del mundo sin poseerlo."_  
_-Fragmento tomado del libro _**Once Minutos**  
  
**NOTA FINAL**: Pues bueno, este fic para mi ha sido todo un reto, ya que es un poco difícil manejar las emociones de Camus, siendo que en la serie es muy serio, aun que no frió, el a pesar de todo derrama lagrimas cuando encierra a Hyoga en el ataúd de hielo, he incluso, cuando revive junto con Saga y Shura en la saga de Hades, llora sangre por que su corazón esta triste y arrepentido de todo lo sucedido.

Que por cierto, hablando de la saga de Hades, el fragmento del prologo lo saque de la escena inédita del **OVA** **4** (me parece) cuando Hyoga esta en Siberia y le lleva flores a su madre, pues en esa escena Hyoga empieza a recordar aquel día en donde Camus empieza a hablar con él (lo del fragmento del prologo), aun que se me hace incoherente por que en la serie dieron a entender que solo Cristal lo entrenaba junto con Isaac pero bue, y claro, yo agregué algunas cosillas de mas en ese fragmento.

Y como dije antes, parte de la historia esta basada en la película _"Castillos de Hielo_", una película ya vieja (1978) si no la han visto, les recomiendo que la consigan y la vean. Además de que el patinaje sobre hielo es uno de mis deportes favoritos (claro, en primer lugar esta la gimnasia olímpica, seguido del soccer, deportes los cuales practiqué). El nombre Alexis (Lexie), el físico y parte de la personalidad, me base en el personaje original de esta película.

También tengo manía de ponerles amores a mis hermosos santos dorados, la verdad es que serán muy caballeros de Atenea, etc, etc. Pero eso no quita que al final sean hombres, seres humanos y se me ocurrió que en sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento, no dudo que por ahí haya habido un desliz.

Al menos por parte mía tengo (con este) 3 fics en donde mis santos tienen algo que ver con alguna joven:  
**  
****-Guerrero de la luz**_: un arcángel llamado Brida llega a custodiar la próxima venida de Atenea, Aioros se encarga de cuidar de ella, al final terminan enamorándose. (ONE SHOT)_

-**Un corazón de cristal**: _una amazona que nació en la India, ella vive sus últimos días en el santuario, sin embargo ella forma parte del pasado de Shaka. (ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS A TERMINAR)_

Y bueno, conozco a una autora que hizo un fic acerca de un romance que Saga tiene con una joven empática, la verdad es que yo no podría hacer un fic de Saga por que la verdad el personaje de esta autora junto con su historia llamada _**"Inter-Nos"**_ se gano mi admiración, hablo de _**Leingeminis**_, quien amablemente me prestó a su personaje para mi fic "corazón de cristal" y el cual le agradezco ¡muchísimo!.

Pues bueno, esto es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado este ONE SHOT, especial de Camus de Acuario, solo me resta decir lo de siempre: si tienes alguna duda, felicitación, critica, comentario o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra, no duden en enviarme sus reviews o a mi mail (que esta en mi profile) que con gusto les responderé, los dejo con esta última frase. Así que nos vemos en la próxima, Au revoir Mon Ami  
_  
__El sabio es sabio por que ama,_  
_el loco es loco por que piensa_  
_que puede entender el amor"_  
_----_


End file.
